Letting go
by shasha flame
Summary: my take on 1st half of season 6. Why charterers acted the way they did. Now complete and note the change of the rating. hope you will enjoy
1. regrets

**_I do not own Bones or any of it's characters_**

 _ **Bones**_

He told her he is that's guy. She told him she doesn't have an open heart that he should stay away.

He asked only for a chance she turned him down without a second thought. Even though in last 5 years he has been there for her more than anyone has been.

She ran away from him to the other corner of the world. And it's been away from him for 7 months made her realize how much he has become a part of her life.

Even when they were apart he is all that she thought about. Now they are back and she didn't want miss him any more . She felt ready and her heart which was closed to any serious relationship is now open to Booth.

She was determined to tell him that she love him . He already opened his heart to her months ago and now it was her turn do the same.

The irony He has fallen in love with someone else when they were apart . Hee said the relationship with Hannah is serious like a heart attack.

She hated that Hannah followed him to DC , hated that she was blond and beautiful but she mostly hated the fact that Booth has moved on . She asked Booth in many ways if he was sure he loved Hannah and He assured her he did. There was no hesitation in his voice.

Everybody loved this woman including Parker. Even she shared a great camaraderie with the woman they would have been good friends if Booth was not involved.

She only got herself to blame. So she pretended she was ok with it even when she was smiling at Booth & Hannah, she was crying inside.

How did he move on so soon ? she never said she didn't love him only that she didn't have his kind of open heart.

 _ **Booth**_

The moment he met Bones after 7 months the first thing he did was tell her about Hannah even though he was not even sure of their relationship and she chose to stay back in Afghanistan.

He wanted to start fresh with Bones just as friends and partners make her and him both forget he loved her. He didn't want things to be weird between them so he decided the it was best to let her know that he has moved on. That his love for her was not a threat to their partnership any more.

But seeing her after such a long time seemed like coming home even though he was involved with Hannah . And he didn't miss the way she lowered her eyes when he told her that things between Hannah and him was serious. And when he asked her if she has found someone deep down he was hoping the answer was no. He knew that was selfish of him. The truth is he knew no one can understand or love her like he did ..like he still does.

He was disappointed when Hannah followed him to DC.

He did everything he could think of to get rid of his guilt for feeling that way . Hannah did deserve better so he made dinner for her, made love with her often not that the sex was bad in fact it was very very good. But it was nowhere near what he described to Bones about two becoming one. At least not to him.


	2. confessions

_**Bones**_

She seemed like she was going crazy everyone was enveloped in their own world Angela and Hodgins were having a baby , Cam had her daughter Michelle . Sweets and Daisy were working things out. And she was the only one alone. She felt like an outcast.

And their latest case jerked up the emotions she was trying so hard repress. She knew she is been irrational thinking that their latest victim was her. But she could identify with the doctor who rejected the pilot and the doctor who never wanted to take a chance, she was too dedicated to her work and no one even noticed she was gone.

She thought may be if she worked extra hard to solve her murder that she will be ok. But the closer she got to the case her own regrets kept rushing back.

She was almost knocked down just like the doctor except she had Booth . she was alive and Lauren was dead because Booth has once again saved her life. She had no right to destroy his.

Bur the sleepless nights and regrets got the better of her and she ended up confessing her feelings and regrets to Booth.

But he calmly laid out the facts for her saying he loved Hannah now. And she knew he was right but she couldn't hold back her tears.

He always kept putting her first be it putting himself in front of a bullet or escaping from a hospital to save her from psychopath. She can't be selfish with him anymore.

 _ **Booth**_

Why had she done it. Why did she confess her love to him now when she knew very well he was with Hannah.

He didn't want to believe her, didn't want to take a chance again about getting his heart broken again

But that annoying small voice in his head doesn't let him forget that how much he wanted to believe Bones ,He really wanted to drive away with her at that moment instead of dropping her outside her apartment.

But instead he gave her a talk which sounded fake even to him how Hannah is not a consolation prize and it's serious. What he didn't tell her was he was settling for the second prize. That he didn't feel like a winner or the fact that he owed it to Hannah to be faithful to her as she followed him halfway around the world whilst Bones ran away from him to the other corner of the world.

But he was still feeling guilty because in his hearts of hearts he knew that Bones was first in his list and he would never love Hannah the way that he loves Bones.

In fact he was looking for a good enough reason to justify why Hannah should be the consolation prize hoping may be Parker will reject her. But Hannah made a real effort to connect with Parker and he ended up getting along with her although not in the way Parker was totally smitten and in awe of Bones He is a bit too much like him they were both helpless when it came to brilliant Temperance Brennan.

And so he decided there was only one thing he could do to keep his wondering two timing heart in place. He has to propose to Hannah. As soon as he can.


	3. complications

**Bones**

Bones was mad at Booth so so mad that Booth has shared what happened in the car with Hannah.

She didn't like getting caught off guard.

she felt betrayed by him after all.

But what really hurt was the fact what goes on between her and Booth wasn't just theirs anymore.

He has to share everything with Hannah now since she and Booth are a couple and that held more value than the partnership she had with Booth

She knew Booth he didn't betray her but he always did the right thing he didn't want to keep secrets from Hannah. If she was in Hannah's shoes she would have expected the same from him.

She after all gave Hannah the speech about how Booth will offer everything he has for the person he loves.

 **Booth & Bones**

Their latest victim has had three wives.

"You can love a lot of people in this world Bones but there's only person who you love the most ."

"How do you know when chemicals are messing with your head" She wanted a rational answer so she can compartmentalize.

"You just know ". Booth knew she won't be satisfied with that answer so he went on to say " the victim spent most of his time with the first wife"

And she felt choked when the enormity of the words hit her and Booth realized it around the same time.

Before Hannah they spent almost all their time together. Now he was always rushing home to her. He only came out with Bones if he was not occupied with Hannah or it was three of them together grabbing a drink.

Bones realized even though He was the person she still loved the most as she only spent time with him that is whatever the time he could give her. That to him she was just a person he loved. Not the person he loved the most Hannah has taken her place now.

"The person you love the most what if I have let him get away Booth?" she asked him with eyes full of regret her voice almost a whisper.

He wished he could tell her that she still is the person he loves the most, his heart broke at the insecurity he saw in her face.

"That person is not going anywhere Bones" and he meant it. May be he can't be with her the way he first imagined but he will always be there for her , even if it's just as a friend and partner.

 **Booth**

And she said No . Even after he went and bought the biggest diamond engagement ring he could afford.

Hannah was speechless when he asked her to marry him

She has known. "Seely please. why now? it seems strange to me that you are asking me to marry you just few weeks after Temperance declared her love for you."

And it was his turn to be speechless. She was onto him.

"I thought right she sighed , you are in love with her , you never really stopped loving her. I know you were trying to do the right thing. But it's not fair to you or to me or to Temperance."

He should have known he won't be able to fool Hannah she was a smart woman. He didn't know why he always fell for smart women, some too smart for their own good.

He was sad at Hannah's rejection but also relived but still angry she is the third woman who didn't want what he had to offer. But what he didn't feel was hurt the way it hurt when Bones said No . He didn't feel one tenth of it.

And he did blame Bones for it she has complicated his life so much he blamed her and he loved her.

He only asked her how much time she needs to move out. She needed time till next morning.

 _ **Let me know if you want to see more…**_


	4. out come

_**Booth and Bones**_

 _ **Booth and Bones**_

The call came from Hannah 5 minutes after she left Booth . Bone was first crushed when Hannah said that Booth proposed to her but was relieved and angry at Hannah when she said that she said No. Bones thought Booth must be hurting like hell.

Bones knew where he would be she took the next cab to bar. She expected him to be sad and angry about Hannah but he was angry at all of them.

She tried to talk to him but he didn't want to talk. He didn't make her any promises , she didn't expect him to so she chose to stay and drink with him.

When both were quite drunk enough she asked whether they can share a cab but Booth didn't want to go back to his place he needed to give time for Hannah to move out till next day.

When Bones invited him to her place she knew it was not the brightest decision she made. But for once she didn't want to use her logical mind but be there for Booth in whatever way she can as he has always been there for her.

So in the back seat of the cab when he leaned against her she didn't stop him but stretched out her hand to stroke his cheek he caught her hand gently and placed open mouthed kisses on her palm. He continued to hold her hand while he proceeded to nuzzle her neck. His breath on her neck and the alcohol was doing wonderful things to her body. She didn't even care she might be just a rebound to him she will take him in any way he offers himself to her. She did reject him once when he offered himself heart , soul and body. It's her fault that he is in this situation, that they are in this situation.

 _ **Do you want more..more steam? It's easy you just got to comment**_ __


	5. whatever happens next

The ten-minute cab ride was silent but with filled with soft caresses and longing gazes. They didn't utter a single word. When the cab stopped in front of Brenan's building they were reluctant to get out lost in their own world afraid to break the spell. But it had to be done Brennan been the rational and less drunk one pulled away gently and got out of the cab Booth following her closely. For some reason they were not in a hurry and didn't feel like they had to rush anything.

As the cab pulled away Booth extended his arm to her and she gladly looped both her hands through his even though they have done it some countless times before this felt more intimate to her. Their pace was slow as they walk towards her building.

On her part she didn't know what was going to happen next and she wanted to prolong this quiet time with Booth as long as possible. They are alone after ages without Hannah hanging in between them.

Booth on the other was torn between taking her to bed and feeling like an ass for thinking of sleeping with the first woman who is available, just few hours after breaking up with his very serious girlfriend the person who he thought he was going to marry up until that evening. But wait this is not just another woman this is the woman he really did want to spend the rest of his life with so more importantly he didn't want her to think that she is just a rebound, drunk roll in the sack for him.

He made up his mind as she was unlocking the door. Their movements were slow as Booth walked passed Brennan he just stood close to her until she locked the door behind her. Turning to him she launched herself at him hugging him tight and inhaling him, her soft caresses in the cab turning into something more passionate and desperate as she pressed her lips against his weaving her fingers into his hair. He found himself responding her with the same intensity one of his hands cupping her nape and other one going to her waist pulling her closer to him. But he wanted closer still, they both shed their heavy coats. She was way faster than him her agile fingers started unbuttoning his shirt so fast , at the graze of her cool fingertips against his hard chest he came to his senses and remembered his resolve , he grasped her upper arms halting her movements and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Bones" his voice was a husky whisper "We are drunk?"

"Yes Booth I believe that's the outcome of having too many shots of Whiskey" she teased "You wanted to celebrate so can we celebrate now?"

Wow she can tease when she gets drunk. not in her awkward scientist way but like a normal person . Booth couldn't believe after 6 years of being together there are still things about Bones which surprises him and he knew he would always keep discovering things he loves about her.

"Bones I do want to celebrate but not like this. Not when we are both drunk ..I want you to feel loved , not used."

Bones wouldn't have minded been used by Booth but knowing Booth she knew how important this was to him.

"What do you want Booth? Whatever you need tell me. I am going to listen this time."

"I want you to go to sleep Bones , and think if you are ready for this ? because this is not going to be just satisfying your biological urges and mine. I have explained to you what I want you need to figure out if you need the same thing."

"ok" Bones nodded still feeling disappointed "so you take the couch then she said gesturing toward it. And she walked to her bedroom resigned.

Bones was emotionally exhausted to even to change into her night clothes and she knew sleep won't come easy to her tonight. She stripped her trouser and flopped on her bed with her blouse and panties.

She really tried to sleep but after 2 hours of tossing and turning and willing herself not to walk out to the living room and go to Booth she gave up.

Booth has always been a light sleeper and today was no different and his sniper senses picked up a soft padding of feet followed by presence in front of him. Despite his knowledge that it must be Bones, he was still startled when he forced his eyes half open to have Bones looking at him with a look of determination. He has seen that look before and that look means she has something to say and she will make sure she will say it no matter the consequences. Holding back thoughts was not Bone's forte.

"I want it" she simply told him

"Bones what?" he was not drunk but his brain was still a bit scrambled from been half asleep.

"I am not drunk anymore and I want it?"

Fully awake now his eyes were in level with her bare legs now and he could see her panty and Booth felt his mouth go dry.

"whoa Bones back up a bit?" he managed to croak out even though all he could think was running his hands up and down her smooth legs.

"I want what you have to offer Booth. I was a fool to say no"

"I didn't know it then but the past months have been my evidence. I know I am desperate for you I am the scientist Booth I have my evidence now I know how difficult it is to go one day without you I definitely don't want to go 30 or 40 years without you."

"And I hope you are still a gambler when it comes to love. Will you take a chance on me?" It broke Booth's heart to see her so vulnerable and also to know he may be the cause behind it.

"Oh Bones" he was on his feet pulling her against him in an instant. He kissed her deeply slipping his tongue into her mouth. He could still feel the traces of alcohol in their mouths but they were not drunk any more.

When they finally came up for air he leaned his forehead against her "yes of course .. I will take a chance on you .oh Bones did you really think I was going to say No?"

She looked at him and he saw the insecurity in her eyes and that she indeed thought he was going to say No. and he knew it was with good reason she didn't have a reason to believe that she is the person he loved the most.

Lucky for him he knew how to remedy that. He tangled his fingers in her hair making sure she was looking at him " You are the one I love the most it never changed. Hannah I were doomed anyway" He sealed his mouth to hers again with that.

Keeping one hand in her head he ran the other hand down her back reaching the edge of her blouse and sneaking his hand in to cup her bottom giving into years of temptation. He squeezed her bottom and she moaned into him rubbing her core against his rapidly developing hard on.

He felt her hands sneaking down to and unbuckling his belt, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. She cupped him through his boxes and he nearly came then there. Who could blame him he has waited for 6 years for this. He retaliated by pushing her panties down.

He almost let her straddle him and ride him until he remembered he has something to prove to her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him with ease as if they have been doing it forever.

Walking to her bedroom he dropped her near the bed . Taking off his shirt and boxers , Bones looked at him fascinated . She has seen him in various stages of nakedness before , regardless his flawless physique still left her breathless and suddenly she wanted be as naked as him and she pulled her shirt over her head impatiently and Booth's hands were behind a back in a second unclasping her bra. He looked at her amazed she was exactly like he imagined she would be if not better.

"Bones" .."You are just perfect" He gently pushed her on to the bed so that she was lying on her back.

Their hands mapped every inch of their bodies. Bones was so glad that this time she didn't have to hold back so she took her liberty on using her mouth and hands on him. Booth was so close to exploding so he gently grabbed her wrists pinning them up with one hand. " Bones" he called her trying to get her attention. She let out something like a complaint ,but still looked at him " Are You ready?" he questioned her she seemed a bit lost until he trailed down his free hand down her belly to her core . plunging two fingers into her making her gasp "oh you are so ready" he answered his own question finding her drenched and hot.

"Yes Booth. Please I need you now" He was not going to deny her anything as long as he lived. He plunged into her and the sensation made him release her hands her hands and she ran them on his back alternating between soothing touches and arousing scrapes. She raised her hips for better penetration and he grasped the headboard for better leverage. His thrusting became more frantic and deeper trying to keep up with her throaty demands. "Bones come for me" He let out of a demand of his own. He leaned down to bite her neck and found her muscles squeezing him instantly as she came screaming his name.

He wanted to make sure she knew this was better than anything she had done before his hand went to her clit rubbing it demanding her to come again with him and she started to tremble her second climax hitting her. Booth couldn't hold it back anymore as he came inside her in hot spurts.

He fell in to his side pulling her against him and a sense of dread hit him when he remembered they didn't use any protection.

"Bones?" She let out a satisfied hmmm.." I am sorry I forgot about protection."

"It's ok Booth am on the pill and I trust you."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So Bones what did you think? did we break the laws of physics?"

"I think we came pretty close" she smiled into his chest.

"Well I think we came pretty close too . And you know what Bones it only happened with you"

She snuggled further into him "So what happens next?"

"Whatever happens Next. As long as you are with me that's all that matters." He said while kissing the top of her head.

 _ **There you go peeps. hope you enjoyed and liked the ending. thank you for the reviews and keep them coming in if you would like more stories**_


End file.
